Donald Doyle
General Donald Doyle, formerly a personal secretary to the Brigadier, was the acting general of the Federal Army of Chorus, first appearing in the episode The Federal Army of Chorus. Doyle served as a supporting character in seasons 12 and 13 of the Chorus Trilogy. Role in Plot Meeting the Reds and Blues During his first encounter with the Blood Gulch Crew, Doyle apologizes to them for their unfortunate capture, but quickly faints when Wash threatens him. After he recovers, Doyle explains that the Federal Army of Chorus are not their enemies and that the New Republic are a group of terrorists wanting to dominate Chorus. He continues stating that while the Feds did their best to govern their citizens, the rebels were not pleased and began performing acts of terrorism. Doyle then promises Sarge, Wash, and Donut that he will allow them to leave the planet with their friends if they help the Feds defeat the rebels, which they reluctantly agree with. Afterwards, Doyle soon leaves to the capital Armonia, allowing Locus, Felix, and the Space Pirates to attack F.A.C. Outpost 37 and eliminate the soldiers there. However, after the Blood Gulch Crew and Dr. Grey escape, Locus informs Doyle of the Reds and Blues' "deaths", in order to push him to prepare for a final confrontation with the rebels. Following this, Doyle gives a rallying speech to the Feds for the oncoming battle at Armonia. Locus soon informs him that he is leaving to go after Felix and assures Doyle that he will return to "take care" of him, which Doyle reluctantly accepts. Learning the Truth When the New Republic infiltrate Armonia, Doyle and his forces trap them inside, where Doyle confronts Kimball. After accusing her for killing the Reds and Blues, the rebels and Feds engage each other, with Doyle fleeing from the firefight as Kimball chases after him. Upon cornering him, several video screens suddenly activate within Armonia and display Felix revealing the Space Pirates' involvement in the war through Tucker's helmet cam. Now realizing the truth, both Doyle and Kimball order a cease fire. After the Feds and rebels form a truce, they pick up the Blood Gulch Crew from Radio Jammer Station 1C and regroup at the New Republic HQ, where Kimball and Doyle discuss moving the rebels to Armonia. The two then thank the crew for their efforts, and together learn the true identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. When the Chairman declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, Federal Army, and New Republic, accept. A month later, Kimball and Doyle argue over the armies' proper use of ammunition, until Grif interrupts them. After Kimball orders him out, Doyle informs her of their men's most recent capture of a Charon research facility. Later on, the Blues, Sarge, Carolina, and Dr. Grey inform Doyle and the others of the activation of an alien temple, which destroyed all of Charon's hybrid weaponry. Going to War Realizing that the space pirates are now at a disadvantage, the group make a plan to attack them at Crash Site Alpha, while a second group follow coordiantes emitted from the temple. Doyle, however, decides to stay and guard Armonia with Donut and Lopez. Later on, Doyle is sent two distress calls from Kimball and Carolina. Kimball tells him to send reinforcements to Alpha while Carolina tells him to send a squad to the east mountain range in order to obtain a key, before the mercs get it first. Tied up, Doyle decides to go to the east mountain range himself and sends squads to both Kimball and Carolina. After he is dropped off by Donut and Lopez, Doyle obtains the key and flees from a pursuing Felix. However, when Felix corners him at a cliff Doyle tosses the key up in the air and hops back to leveled ground, with Felix catching the weapon before it falls. After Felix escapes with Locus, Doyle returns to Armonia with the Blood Gulch Crew and Chorus armies, where he engages in an argument with Kimball. Kimball scolds Doyle for never taking risks and explains that he should've sacrificed himself when he confronted Felix, calling him a coward. Afterward, Doyle consoles Carolina and Epsilon at the city limits and explains his view on courage to them. However, when the New Republic threaten to leave Armonia, the Feds create a perimeter around the city to prevent this from happening, causing tensions between the two armies. Because of this, the Reds and Blues have Doc hold a counseling session for Kimball and Doyle in an attempt to get them to cooperate with each other. The session makes the generals reveal their true feelings about each other, with Doyle admitting his admiration for Kimball's courage, much to her surprise. Suddenly, however, the meeting comes to an abrupt end when the Space Pirates attack Armonia. Sacrifice In order to survive the assault, Epsilon comes up with the idea of eradicating the pirates by overloading the nuclear reactor in the center of the city, with Kimball, Carolina, and Wash being sent to overload it. Doyle is horrified at the idea of destroying their capital city, but concedes that there is no other way to deal with the pirates. With the General in tow, the Reds and Blues head towards the Armory to escape on a Pelican, but are halted upon discovering that Lopez is stuck inside the ship. After Simmons removes Lopez, Doyle realizes that their plan won't work, as the pirates will simply follow them after they take off, ruining their chances of killing them all. So, as a result, Doyle elects to stay behind and flees on a Mongoose, prompting the pirates to follow him instead of chasing after the others. With Washington and Kimball having trouble navigating the tunnels without Epsilon's guidance, Doyle informs them via radio that he is heading for the reactor, intending to set the self-destruct timer himself. Once Doyle reaches the reactor a pirate corners and fires upon him, but Doyle dodges and is able to kill the pirate. Unfortunately, the enemy's bullets destroy the reactor controls. With the console eradicated, detonating the reactor remotely is no longer possible. Refusing aid from Kimball, Doyle heads straight for the reactor and sets a charge on it. As the pirates close in on him, Doyle references his Shakespeare misquote and blows up the reactor, killing himself, a majority of the pirates, and destroying Armonia. Personality Despite being a General, Doyle was shown to be extremely polite and fainthearted. For example, as soon as he meets the captured Blood Gulch Crew members, he apologizes to them for the "misunderstanding" and soon faints after Wash aims his weapon at him. He also seemed completely unaware of how he should lead an army, as Doyle admitted he wasn't specific enough to Locus on how to confirm his findings and had little experience in combat. However, Doyle was very compassionate and honest, as he expressed his belief that the New Republic were terrorists and stated he can't promise the group their friends' safety or an escape from Chorus, but will try everything to do so. His insecurity as a leader is highlighted the most though when he fleed the battlefield during the conflict at Armonia. Despite this, however, Doyle did care about his troops and was angry at Kimball when he believed she murdered the Reds and Blues as well as an entire FAC base (when in reality, the Space Pirates raided the outpost and eliminated the majority of the soldiers there). He also is less reckless and headstrong than Kimball, being more conservative with the lives of their combined forces. Doyle can become courageous if the situation demands it, going as far as to secure the Great Key by himself without an escort. However, it is revealed that he considered himself to be somewhat of a coward, stating that he wished he had "a tenth of the courage" that Kimball possesses while also still showing a desire to work with her, despite the fact she continually insulted him in Counseling. In Armonia, Part 2, Doyle refused to join the rest of the inhabitants of Chorus in leaving Armonia, knowing he was the only reason keeping the Space Pirates in the city, allowing the heroes to escape. Near the end of the battle, Doyle gave his life to detonate the city's nuclear reactor, killing the majority of the Space Pirates. This selfless sacrifice further proved that Doyle was genuinely a caring individual who was brave despite his fears, similar to his quote that "Courage is not the absence of fear. It is acting in spite of it." Relationships Doyle develops quite a few relationships with several characters during the Chorus Trilogy. It's revealed he cared far more about all of Chorus' inhabitants and the Blood Gulch Crew than his own life, as he selflessly sacrificed himself to ensure their survival and stopped the Space Pirates, despite his own fears. Dr. Grey Dr. Grey and Doyle have a rather friendly relationship, as he refers to her mostly by her first name Emily. He doesn't seem much put off by her rather over-zealous approach to her work, taking it in stride when she mentions that as a body she could run testing on him. She is very loyal to the General and seems to respect him the same, as all the Feds do. After Grey reveals she survived the massacre at F.A.C. Outpost 37, Doyle seems happy about her survival and appreciates her intellect in helping face the Space Pirates in Season 13. Washington When they first met in The Federal Army of Chorus, Washington expressed confusion when Doyle started treating them decently after his capture and even threatened the general with his rifle if Doyle didn't explain his actions, resulting in Doyle fainting. After Doyle explains that the Federal Army isn't a tyranny and why they attacked the Blood Gulch Crew, he's able to convince Washington (and the Reds) to join the faction to end the Civil War on Chorus. Their relationship seems to have improved overtime, as Wash supports his ideas and tries to convince Kimball to stop fighting with him. After Doyle became the wielder of the key from the Eastern Mountain Range, Wash grew concerned about Doyle's survival. Kimball Doyle and Kimball start off as mutual enemies, on opposite sides of Chorus' civil war where they both believe they are in the right. The first interaction they have is what the pirates intend to be the final battle at Armonia , where they exchange insults and blame for the current state of the planet. Their second is at the same battle, however one on one after the pirates have instigated the battle proper. After the Reds and Blues expose Locus and Felix as traitors and the Space Pirates and the Chairman as the true enemies, the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus join forces. However, Doyle and Kimball's relationship is still rocky at best (downright confrontational at worst), as Kimball considers Doyle's reluctance to take huge risks and make sacrifices cowardice, while Doyle finds her willingness to throw her life away reckless. In Counseling, however, it is revealed that he has a good deal of respect for Kimball, telling her after she called him a coward that he wishes he had "a tenth of the courage she possessed." In Armonia, Part 2, it seems that despite their words and accusations they do have some level of mutual respect for one another, as Doyle's last words to Kimball were expressing his confidence that she can lead Chorus far better than he can, and her's to him were trying to convince him not to go through with his suicidal mission, revealing that Kimball both cares and respects Doyle. Locus Initially, Doyle saw Locus as an instrumental factor in several of the Federal Army's victories, and evidently, Locus also inspired the troops under Doyle's command, as he attempted to keep Locus at the capital during Out of the Frying Pan. Because of Doyle's lack of combat experience, he seemed to rely heavily on Locus for guidance, gaining equipment and weapons, and strategizing their victories. Locus doesn't display much interaction beyond telling Doyle his plans, although Doyle appears to be genuinely terrified of him, as he describes Locus as a dog that he cannot control. After Doyle learns the truth of the space pirates' involvement in the civil war, he loses all trust in Locus. Felix Felix was Doyle's enemy even before they knew he was a traitor, as he was fighting alongside the New Republic. They had no direct interaction until the episode Temple of the Key, where Doyle is the first to reach the Temple and lays claim to the Great Key, causing Felix to issue a manhunt for him. In Off - Key, Felix traps Doyle at the edge of a cliff, where Doyle tries to stand his ground and threaten Felix with the permanent loss of the sword. However, Felix believed Doyle was a coward, stating "a coward doesn't put his life on the line like that. And you are a coward, Donald Doyle." Doyle's fear eventually wins over him and hands the sword over to Felix, but in The Thin Fed Line, a frustrated Felix discovers that he can't use the sword until Doyle dies; thus, the Space Pirates attack Armonia to kill him. When the Reds and Blues leave the city in Armonia, Part 2, Doyle stays behind to ensure their escape as Felix orders his men to pursue after Doyle instead. Felix clearly underestimated Doyle, as Felix was tricked by the general so his allies could escape and was shocked that Doyle detonated the city's nuclear reactor. Themes Courage Ever since his debut, Doyle has been presented as a coward, constantly shown being intimidated by others and afraid to participate in combat. However, after the Federal Army of Chorus form a truce with the New Republic, Doyle begins to grow more courageous, standing up for his beliefs and opinions. After realizing that both Kimball and Carolina's teams were in trouble during their missions in You Better Watch Out, Doyle makes the decision to send squads to both of their positions while he retrieved the Great Key from the Eastern Mountain Range Temple before the Space Pirates were able to attain it. However, when Felix hunts him down, Doyle gives in to his fear and gives up the key to Felix. While Kimball scolds Doyle for being unwilling to give up his own life, Doyle admits his admiration for Kimball's bravery. Doyle then displayed his greatest act of courage by sacrificing himself in order to allow his comrades to escape during Armonia, Part 2. Skills and Abilities Communication Skills While he's not an ideal leader, Doyle is shown to be very understandable and be a great speaker, earning him the respect and loyalty of many. Despite their difficult introduction to each other, Doyle is able to earn the trust of Washington and the Reds in Federal Army of Chorus, convincing them to join the Federal Army. Along with this, he was able to convince everyone to split into different teams to accomplish their goals in No Fighting in the War Room and help Carolina overcome her doubts in The Thin Fed Line by explaining what courage really is. He seems to be more willing to work with others than Kimball, treating her respectfully while she insults him. In Counseling, Doyle reveals his admiration for her bravery and why he would like to work with the New Republic, making Kimball see him in a different light. Notably in Armonia, Part 2, he's able to convince the others to leave him behind so they may escape and that he alone will detonate the nuclear reactor in Armonia, despite their reluctance. Memory Although not shown often, Doyle is shown to have a great memory. He's shown to know much about Chorus and the current supply of resources they have in Armonia. When the Space Pirates attack Armonia, Doyle is able to avoid any confrontation while heading to the nuclear reactor. He states it's because "I know every back alley and short cut," in Armonia. Kills Despite his cowardly demeanor and knack to run away from battle, Doyle killed one space pirate in self defense and managed to single-handedly kill a vast majority of Charon's space pirates in an act of self-sacrifice by destroying Armonia's nuclear reactor. Pirates about to die.png|Several Space Pirates Gallery Reactor controls busted.png Doyle ignites reactor.png Doyle reaches Reactor Core.png Doyle at Reactor.png Trivia *Being a general, Doyle was the highest ranking soldier in the series along with Kimball. *His promise to Wash, Sarge, and Donut about allowing them to leave Chorus if they help the Federal Army defeat the New Republic is very similar to Kimball's promise to Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose in Lost But Not Forgotten. *Donald's armor consists in a Prefect helmet, Stalker torso, Ricochet shoulders, Legendary visor, and Mark V arms and legs. *Doyle is the fourth of four British characters to appear in the series, the others being Wyoming, Jones, and the Chairman respectively. *Donald is a Gaelic name meaning "ruler of the world." This meaning is very representative of his character as he wants the world to belong to the Federal Army, which he leads. *In an interview, Miles Luna stated that the name Doyle comes from an old roommate and friend of his.The Miles Luna Interview: Part Two | Two Four One Ten *Doyle is the second character to wield an Energy Sword with the first being Tucker, not counting Church's use of a recreation of the sword whilst in Caboose's mind. *In an interview with AfterBuzz TV, hosts Megan Salinas and Katie Cullen explained to Miles Luna and Kyle Taylor that Doyle technically now has one of the highest kill counts in the series.Red vs. Blue Season 13 Episodes 13-16 Review w/ Miles Luna & Kyle Taylor AfterBuzz TV **During the same interview, it was also revealed that Miles originally intended for Kimball to sacrifice herself, not Doyle. However, this was later changed. References Category:Characters Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Deceased